A silver kunai
by AysianAsylum
Summary: sasuke love story, enjoy-Perhaps it was to escape the chest-stabbing truth; or maybe it was because of your lying conscious whispering false hopes. If it was up to your uncle to describe, he would simply reply "That Ginaru is just heartbroken that's all"
1. The Drug Known as Love

Through the under bush of a deep forest you ran. A dark world of tall trees and rich vegetation soon would swallow you up in its endless reality. None the less you still advanced forward.

Perhaps it was to escape the chest-stabbing truth; or maybe it was because of your lying conscious whispering false hopes. If it was up to your uncle to describe, he would simply reply "That Ginaru is just heartbroken that's all"; but uncle was dead so what did that matter, the only action you concentrated on was running away.

Not realizing, you ran into a pond, and sank down into the water until it was thigh length; then quickly channeled your chakra through your feet to keep afloat. But the pond was different. There seemed to have been some light flickering at the bottom of the murky blue water; an object of some sort. You were tempted to grab it but the sound of swift feet and watchful eyes pushed you to slap away the curious thought and continue running. _Why the hell did I even decide to come here?_ You though to yourself; _why did I even bother to believe that he would care?_ Tears at this point were sliding down you cheek without hesitation, and a lump in your chest became heavy; you ran faster wiping away the liquid crystals with your thumb and forehand. _Why did HE run away?_

It was a cool afternoon with the sun still hanging high; in your hand you gripped a cold metal projectile better known as a kunai. You were waiting or more so listening to see where the enemy was, one minute-nothing- , two minutes –still nothing-, three minutes –a leaf crackled- you swirl around behind you making a 180 turn and releasing the kunai towards a bush. Out jumped a boy with raven hair and matching dark suit, dodging the kunai. _There you are_ you though proudly to your self as he was falling into a trap you laid. Once his body made contact with the floor a paper bomb exploded revealing a ditch about 8 feet deep.

"Argh!" he shouted with a bit of a shriek hidden in it.

You walked over to the ditch feeling proud of yourself now; thinking finally he gets what he deserves. Poking your head over the edge you see him at the bottom an annoyed expression on his face. "What'cha gonna do now Sasuke?" you said in a teasing voice with a big grin painted on your face.

"What am I going to do…" he trailed off his sentence "how 'bout this!" in the middle of those three words you realized that he had really tricked you; he used a substitution jutsu and a log came in replace of his body. Behind you, the touch of a kunai to your neck and the feeling of his hand twisting your arm pretty much decided the winner. But that didn't stop you from trying to run away. You kicked his leg and then elbowed him in the ribs allowing you to escape but it felt more like he just let go; you dashed for a large, big branched tree only up find that he caught up to you.

"You know" he began "you should never run away from a fight; it only shows weakness" his voice was emotionless and straight to the point just like his cold gaze.

You ran two fingers through your night streaked hair, biting your lip to hide the angry expression that was to take over soon "fine. But next time I won't lose"

Through all of these emotions you let your guard down and tripped over a log. You lay there motionless; eyes flowing with tears like a small river. The one factor you forgot about in this whole situation was the fact that you had an undying love for that man- Sasuke Uchiha- and that love would eventually lead to death.


	2. A Flower Within

Why were you so stupid to let yourself become helpless, unaware to the point where you couldn't even jump over a simple log without falling; you had one word to describe your self: weak. You had let love come in between you and your ninja life, the deadliest weapon anyone could throw; for not only did it damage you mentally but it lead to situations like this.

Your arms were stretched out wide leaving you open to any kind of attack; there was still time to get up and hide but for reasons you didn't understand your self, you remained. Gazing up you saw a sliver of light shine down on your face; warming you making you feel an emotion known as comfort. Then you heard the sound of leaves cracking under the pressure of someone's weight; the person was coming closer soon they would arrive.

In a few minutes you saw your fate; death was in store for you. And you couldln't escape it. At that moment you saw your life flash in front of you; and the memories of him flooded into the corners of your head. Why did it end this way? The explanation was a poisonous drug known as love.

It was the first time in your life that you had ever embraced anybody. The first time you felt a hot warm tingling sensation in your stomach that was neither nervousness nor joy; but a new kind of feeling. Blood dripped from his kunai as he killed the last giant leach with one quick but heavy strike. He gave off the cool slick kind of vibe due to his shiver sending stare and concrete expression; but it was his fighting skills that told you his whole story; he was Sasuke Uchiha.

"What are you looking at?" he spat at you lifting his kunai, twirling it and throwing it back into his bag. _ Damn this guy is serious_ you thought to yourself while stuttering to bring out an answer.

"Umm sorry. I mean well it just that, well you saved me right…. Its not like I needed your help" you trailed off thinking _why the hell am acting so weird_, you sprang up from and dusted off your shorts.

"That may be so, but in my eyes I saw a helpless girl being attacked by a bunch of giant leaches." Sasuke replied in a I-don't-really-care tone; he began to slowly advancing away from you.

"W-Wait!" you shouted to him before he was out of sight

He turned towards you

"Thank you"

Sasuke Uchiha gave you a cold stare as you bowed to him in gratefulness.

"A ninja, should never bow to her enemy" at those last words he jumped into the forest leaving you absolutely speechless.

Little did you know that from this encounter a flower within your heart would sprout and for ever would you be spellbound.


	3. Your squad

Realizing your location you were quick to meet back up with your other teammates Nakoru and Ryo; they wouldn't be pleased if you got lost, because that would kill your chances to advance to the preliminaries. You jumped from branch to branch, being as stealthy and quick as you possibly could; playing it safe was the logical thing to do in this case.

After ten minutes of traveling east you came up to a small clearing where you saw a kunai. That kunai was a marking point your team used to locate your current meeting place; you then headed north about ten paces and came to the entrance of an underground cave. Entering the cave you tip-toed down the rocks, aiming to be as subtle as one could be; it would be a shame for another squad to discover your where a bout's. Cautious as a doe you finally walked until before you, stood a faint orange glow; by the fire sat a brawny, sandy-haired guy with an angry expression painted on his gritty looking frame.

"Ginaru where the hell were you! I thought we all agreed we would meet back here before sun down!" He shouted in a shrill voice as he shot you many death singing glares.

"-Sigh- Nakoru you always are quick to anger; how simpler can I possible put it…" you stalked over to where Nakoru was sitting and squatted beside him in a casual manner. " I just got into a little trouble that's all." you replied in a sweet tone, one thing about Nakorum, when he is mad, anything can cause him to go off; and when he does all hell breaks loose.

"Ohhhh you just got into a little trouble, Heyyy" he mimicked as he stared back at the fire and tucked his knees in his arms "You know you had me worried as hell, how our team can ever make the preliminaries if we loose you." The sparks of the fire reflected off his soft brown eyes, making him look completely enraptured by its light.

His comment made you blush a little and instincts told you he was holding back one as well. Something told you that underneath that hard exterior was a kind person, Nakoru looked very serious, having ear length choppy blond hair, a chiseled face and petrifying browns eyes with shattered pieces of orange. He was Tall for his age ad least a head taller than every rookie, and was quite intimidating with his brawny figure; but at the end of the day, he really was a just a little boy.

"well anyways.." he trailed off "Ryo stepped out to get some water, He'll be back in maybe ten minutes" Nakoru rested his head on his knees as he chatted to you. Lots of small talk was exchanged but so far there was really only one thing set in your mind: Sasuke Uchiha.

Perhaps it was his stealth, or calmness, or maybe even his dashing looks; for one reason to another all you could think about was him. You found it irritating actually, constantly Nakoru had to repeat your name to get your attention; and the horrible thing was if you kept this routine up someone would steal one of your two scrolls; which your team worked tooth and nail to get.

"Ginaru!"

"Wh-What?" Nakoru's voice pulled you back into the reality of the damp cave.

"Ginaru are you ok; you seem I don't know…-he shifts in your direction- dazed perhaps!" you could definitely sense the irritation in his voice as he looked at you deeply. "If something's up you know you can tell me… I mean we're team mates right."

"Nakoru it really is nothing at all, I guess im just a bit tired and I probably hungry" you quickly answered, "But it's nothing serious."

Nakoru scooted closer to you and reached into his pocket pulling out a pouch. In a few seconds he pulled out a small black bead looking object- it was a food pill.

"Here if your hungry have one of my food pills." He handed it to you and gratefully ate it.

"Thanks I really needed that."

The two of you heard heavy footsteps behind you; as you both whipped around there stood Ryo. In your squad the person who could stay calm in dark situations was always Ryo; he slowly approached you, his hand running through his silver streaked hair while the other hand held a sack slung over his back.

"So Ginaru you finally got back; what took you so long?" Ryo replied as he joined the two of you by the fire.

"I just got into a little bit of trouble, nothing I couldn't handle." You touched the side of your ankle feeling a small throb after doing so.

" Really, because it looks like you hurt your ankle there." He pointed to your ankle while giving you a skeptical look with his pale blue eyes.

"It's really nothing, I'm serious" you snapped back at him, but then softened the end of your sentence realizing the harshness of your tone.

"What Ryo means is, just don't push yourself too hard, kay Gina." (Authors note it is pronounced Ghee-nah kind of like Ghana, not Gee-nah the Italian pronunciation)

You turned your attention to Nakoru who was now laying down on his back looking up at the dark sky within the cave.

"Anyways, here is the water I got for you guys." Ryo placed the sack of water beside you and you took a drink.

" I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep; Ryo you take the first two hour shift Ok." As Nakoru said this he was already in his sleeping bag.

"I'm going to got to sleep to." You exclaimed as you took out a scroll and released a seal that contained your sleeping bag. "See you in a few hours." Closing your eyes you quickly fell into a deep sleep; and dreamed a dream that would change your life for ever.


End file.
